Text Message
by KittyLuvBunny
Summary: Rukia ngambek gara-gara Ichigo tidak mau membelikannya piyama Chappy yang mereka lihat tadi di etalase sebuah toko. Namun semua kemarahan tersebut langsung luntur begitu Ichigo mengirimkan beberapa pesan pada isteri mungilnya. . .[REVISED]


**Text Message**

**Disclaimer: Eer, belum berubah status kepemilikan sejak tahun 2001.**

**Summary: Rukia ngambek gara-gara Ichigo tidak mau membelikannya piyama Chappy yang mereka lihat tadi di etalase toko. Namun semua kemarahan tersebut langsung luntur begitu Ichigo mengirimkan beberapa pesan pada isteri mungilnya. . .**

**Rate: M, 17+**

**Warning: deskripsi kurang, EyD kacau berantakan, typo(s), OoC, AU, one shot IchiRuki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Suasana senja yang hangat dimusim semi menemani beberapa pasangan menikmati akhir pekan mereka setelah 5 hari penuh bekerja. Seorang pria jangkung berjaket hitam sedang berdiri tegak menatap layar televisi dari luar toko elektronik bersama wanita mungil yang melingkarkan tangan kirinya di lengan si pemuda. Raut wajah mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Lelaki bersurai oranye tampak menekuk alisnya sedalam mungkin dan tak lupa bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal, sedang pasangannya tampak berbinar-binar menyaksikan film yang diputar di kotak persegi tersebut. Sesekali terdengar suara cekikikan yang lolos dari bibir mungil merah jambunya, yang otomatis membuat pria berumur 26 tahun mendengus tertahan. "Ayolah Rukia, kita sudah berdiri di sini lebih dari 10 menit, apa kau tidak malu dilihat semua orang?" akhirnya suara bariton terdengar, kedua kakinya sudah kesemutan dan pegal akibat berdiri cukup lama di satu tempat.

Rukia mendongak menatap mata cokelat yang terlihat bosan, "Tunggu sebentar lagi Ichigo, ini adalah episode terakhir Chappy: _Knight in Shining Armor!_ Aku ingin tahu apakah Chappy akhirnya melamar sang putri Chuppy atau tidak. Jadi bersabar ya sayang," Rukia tersenyum semanis mungkin agar membuat hati Ichigo luluh.

Pria itu mendesah lagi. Beginilah nasib seorang laki-laki yang sangat sulit untuk menolak permintaan dan perintah dari si mungil. Tapi selama ia masih bisa melihat senyum terukir indah di paras cantik Rukia, baginya tak masalah.

Setelah melewati 15 menit yang menyiksa —bagi Ichigo, mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan sore yang sempat tertunda. Tak lupa sebungkus berondong jagung untuk berdua, ikut menemani. Namun lagi-lagi langkah mereka terhenti. Kali ini bukan di depan toko elektronik, melainkan di depan kaca sebuah butik eksklusif yang tengah memamerkan piyama bermerk keluaran terbaru.

'Oh tidak!' batin Ichigo menjerit saat Rukia dengan antusias memperhatikan setiap senti pakaian tidur di depannya. Mata ungu besar itu kemudian menatapnya dengan penuh harap, "Ichigooo~" wanitanya memulai langkah pertama untuk merayunya.

Pria setinggi 181cm itu melirik tag harga yang terpasang sedikit tersembunyi di bawah. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering melihat barisan 7 digit angka seolah tersenyum menantangnya. Ditatapnya kembali Rukia yang masih setia memasang wajah memelasnya, "Ru-rukia tapi—" belum sempat ia menyuarakan keberatannya, satu butir air mata turun membasahi pipi putih yang hanya terpoles make-up tipis.

"Aku hanya _–sniff-_ memintamu membelikan –_sniff_- piyama baru untukku Ichigo –_sniff_- karena yang lama sudah kau –_sniff_- robek tak bisa dipakai lagi _–sniif-_" wanita mungil itu sudah melancarkan serangan kedua, berakting.

"Iya, aku memang salah. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, harga piyama itu—"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menimbun uang daripada menggunakannya untuk membahagiakanku?" mata ungu Rukia semakin berair mendapati Ichigo masih belum luluh pada permintaannya. "Kau jahat Ichigo, jahat!" wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu langsung berlari meninggalkan pria yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian bagi para pejalan kaki lainnya, menuju tempat tinggal mereka yang hanya beberapa blok dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ichigo kembali memperhatikan piyama putih bermotif Chappy yang sangat digilai Rukia. Baju tidur itu memiliki kristal putih swarovski bertebaran mengelilingi gambar seekor kelinci. Belum lagi bahannya yang sepertinya terbuat dari kain sutra. Tak heran jika harganya lebih dari 1 juta yen. Sepertinya mata cantik wanita itu tidak memperhatikan detail permata yang berkilauan, karena manik ungunya hanya terpaku oleh bentuk kelinci yang tercetak besar di bagian depan piyama.

Bukan, bukannya ia tidak mau membelikan wanita yang sudah dikenalnya 10 tahun lalu pakaian tidur semahal itu. Hanya saja ini sudah memasuki tanggal tua, dan tabungannya habis untuk membeli sebuah apartemen sederhana di kota Karakura. Apartemen yang kini ia tinggali bersama bidadari mungilnya. Sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu dimana akan terlahir dan tumbuh para Kurosaki kecil kelak.

Ichigo dan Rukia baru menikah sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan memilih untuk hidup mandiri, jauh dari keluarga besar Kuchiki dan Kurosaki. Pria bersurai mentari senja itu sendiri menjadi dokter muda di Rumah sakit umum di kota itu. Jika ia mau, bisa saja ia langsung bekerja di Rumah sakit Tokyo, mengingat sang pemilik adalah pamannya sendiri, Ishida Ryuuken. Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak ingin menggantungkan nasibnya di tangan orang lain. Bekerja keras dengan usahanya sendiri akan terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan dan dapat memberi kepuasan tersendiri untuknya. Lagipula Rukia-nya juga setuju untuk diajak hidup mandiri.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, akhirnya kaki-kaki panjang miliknya mulai melangkah menjauh dari pusat perbelanjaan. Langit sudah berubah semakin gelap, lampu-lampu penerangan mulai menyala otomatis, mengiri langkahnya untuk kembali pulang.

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kamar berukuran 5x4 meter yang gelap dan sunyi, sesosok tubuh mungil meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya memeluk erat sebuah boneka bertelinga panjang berwarna cokelat muda. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air. Suara pintu depan yang tertutup membuat tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Untung saja ia sudah mengunci pintu kamar tidurnya ini. Tak lama kemudian kenop pintu diputar dari luar, disusul ketukan di papan kayu tersebut.

"Rukia, buka pintunya sayang..." suara berat suaminya terdengar lirih, ia masih tak bergeming. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega mengunci Ichigo di luar, namun kekesalan karena tidak mendapat piyama Chappy lebih menguasai hatinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah 3 pasang piyama yang Ichigo koyak saat mereka bercinta.

Terdengar suara tulang jari beradu dengan pintu kayu, kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi, "Buku pintunya dulu Rukia, aku bisa menjelaskan alasanku belum bisa membelikanmu piyama yang tadi..."

Wanita yang baru saja menyandang nama Kurosaki itu mulai bergerak, menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang. Membenamkan wajah cantiknya dalam kelembutan boneka pertama yang didapatkannya saat berkencan dengan Ichigo. Menarik napas dalam-dalam menghirup wangi tubuh Ichigo yang tertinggal di bonekanya, mencoba meredakan tingkat kekesalan pada makhluk oranye.

Cukup lama ruangan itu kembali senyap. Suaminya tak lagi mencoba merayu untuk dibukakan pintu. Tiba-tiba ponsel ungu yang diletakkannya di atas meja samping tempat tidur bergetar dan berkedip-kedip. Dengan malas tangannya terjulur meraihnya, dibukanya pesan yang ternyata dari sang suami tercinta. _'Baiklah, aku menyerah, kau menang Rukia. Aku akan membelikan piyama yang kau inginkan, tapi dengan satu syarat.'_

Rukia menyeringai senang. Ichigo memang tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun yang dimintanya. 'Apa syaratnya sayang?' dengan gesit ia membalas pesan yang dikirim oleh orang yang masih terkunci di luar.

'_Tidak sulit. Kau hanya perlu membaca dan membayangkan isi pesan yang akan kukirimkan nanti. Dan tahan keinginanmu untuk menyentuh dirimu sendiri.'_

Rukia mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ternyata syarat yang diberikan suaminya sangat mudah baginya untuk dilewati, 'Baiklah, aku setuju,' mantan Kuchiki itu mengetik balasan dengan senang hati, tanpa tahu ekspresi sulung Kurosaki yang tersenyum sangat lebar di balik pintu kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama, Rukia membelalakkan matanya membaca setiap kata di layar ponselnya. _'Sepulang kerja, aku mendapati isteri mungilku tertidur di sofa. Menunggu dengan setia meski malam ini aku pulang cukup larut. Kuangkat tubuhmu dan kau mulai menggeliat dalam pelukanku. Matamu sedikit terbuka dan tersenyum melihatku. Kedua tangan berkulit putih mulai melingkari leherku dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman. Aku terus berjalan menuju tempat biasanya kita menghabiskan malam berdua sambil terus berpagutan mesra. Dua daging tak bertulang saling mengait dan berdansa dalam rongga mulut, mencoba lebih mendominasi.'_

'Ichigo! Dia benar-benar gila!' Rukia berteriak dalam hatinya.

'_Suara desahanmu mulai menggema sesampainya di singgasana malam. Aku segera meletakkanmu di atas kasur, tangan nakalku mulai merayapi perut rata milikmu,menyingkap dress biru muda yang kau pakai, terus dan terus ke atas sampai menemukan buah dadamu yang ternyata tidak dilindungi oleh bra. Meremasnya dan memelintirnya secara perlahan, dan kita masih berciuman panas.' _napas Rukia tercekat ditenggorokan, otaknya mulai bekerja dengan cepat membayangkan apa yang dibacanya barusan.

'_Jari-jari mungilmu kini beranjak dari rambut menuju kemejaku dan membukanya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah terbuka sempurna sentuhanmu semakin turun dan terus ke bawah, sampai menemukan sabuk dan resleting celana hitam dan membukanya dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan isinya yang besar dan selalu membuatmu menjerit histeris kemudian membelainya perlahan.'_ kini Rukia merasakan hawa di dalam kamarnya bertambah beberapa derajat lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Bintik-bintik keringat mulai bermunculan di pori-porinya. Darahnya berdesir hangat, mulai berkumpul di sekitar wajah imutnya, juga irama jantungnya terasa lebih cepat dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

'_Tangan kiriku mulai melepaskam pertahanan terakhir yang kau pakai di bawah sana. Mengusapnya pelan sebelum satu jariku masuk ke dalam. Dua jari kini menari dengan cepat. Desahanmu semakin terdengar lebih keras saat jariku menyentuh bagian terdalam. Tidak, belum cukup. Kutambah lagi satu jari yang meliuk-liuk ganas, dan juga jempol yang kugunakan untuk menggosok bagian sebesar kacang. Kau berteriak cukup keras saat kau mencapai klimaksmu yang pertama.' _Rukia mulai merasakan perutnya seperti teraduk-aduk. Digigitnya bibir bawah untuk menahan sensasi aneh yang mulai menguasai tubuhnya. Bagian bawah sana terasa sedikit basah akibat imajinasi liar yang terbentuk akibat membaca pesan singkat beruntun dari Ichigo, membuatnya terbakar gairah. Memang selama lebih satu minggu ini mereka libur dari segala aktifitas di atas ranjang. Membuatnya sangat merindukan berbagai macam sentuhan suaminya.

'_Peluh membasahi seluruh pakaian kita yang masih menempel. Dengan tidak sabaran, kau genggam lagi milikku yang sudah menegang dan mulai mengarahkannya pada—'_

Belum selesai Rukia membaca pesan tersebut, ia melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur. Segera saja ia beranjak turun dan membuka pintu yang dikuncinya tak sabar. Suami menyebalkan! Berani-beraninya ia menyiksaku secara mental seperti ini! Kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan saat mulai menghampiri pria bermahkota oranye yang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu. Ia lupa jika ia sedang bertaruh dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang mendengar suara derap kaki, menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah memerah Rukia yang menggemaskan. Dan tanpa basa-basi, si mungil mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan suaminya. Menatap tajam mata cokelat madu lalu menarik kerah kemeja Ichigo untuk sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan. Kurosaki sulung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman, namun Rukia berinisiatif terlebih dulu membuka mulutnya dan menghisap bibir bawah lawan mainnya. Sedetik kemudian lidah mereka beradu, menjilat langit-langit yang lembab, saling mengait, dan mencoba memasukkan lebih dalam daging tak bertulang dalam mulut pasangannya.

Sejenak mereka melepas ciuman panas dan mulai melepas atasan masing-masing. Kini giliran Ichigo yang beraksi, begitu melihat dua buah dada wanitanya yang puncaknya sudah menegang digerakkannya kedua tangan untuk menangkupnya. Ukurannya begitu pas dalam genggaman pria itu, meremasnya secara perlahan dan hati-hati sebelum memasukkan salah satunya ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Hisap, gigit, jilat, begitu seterusnya sampai berubah kemerahan dan mengkilat akibat jejak saliva yang tertinggal sekaligus membuat Rukia mendesah tertahan. Kedua tangan mungil melingkari leher Ichigo dan menariknya lebih dalam pelukannya, jari-jarinya mulai menarik surai oranye dan mengacaknya hingga berantakan.

Setelah puas menandai dada kiri bidadarinya, bibir nakal Ichigo berganti pada kembarannya. Tangan kiri menahan punggung Rukia untuk menjaga keseimbangan, tangan kanannya membelai paha mulus isterinya dan mulai menelusup ke celana dalam wanita yang masih dipangkunya. Merasakan milik Rukia yang sudah sangat basah, Ichigo melepas kulumannya dan menyeringai menatap manik ungu yang setengah tertutup, "Kau sudah sangat basah di bawah sini sayang, seperti diterjang tsunami," ia langsung memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lorong hangat dan mulai menggerakkannya.

"Di-diam! Salahmu sendiri yang mengirimiku pesan-pesan yang membuatku bergairah, bak- AH!" Rukia kembali menjerit saat jari suaminya menemukan titik nikmat dalam tubuhnya. Desahan yang dikeluarkannya semakin keras dan panjang ketika ia merasakan desakan yang tak tertahankan, "I-Ichi, Ichigo."

Sesaat sebelum wanita dipangkuannya mencapai puncak, Ichigo mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tubuh Rukia dan tentu saja mendapat tatapan mematikan dari manik ungu. "Belum waktunya kau keluar, sayang~" pria bekulit kecokelatan langsung merebahkan tubuh mungil belahan hatinya ke atas sofa dan menarik rok hijau polkadot beserta dalamannya sekalian. Dan tanpa buang waktu, dilepaskannya celana panjang dan boxer yang dikenakannya, menendangnya sembarang arah saat benda menyebalkan itu menyangkut di mata kakinya.

Ia kembali mencium Rukia dengan lembut, menggesek-gesekan miliknya pada pintu surga dunia punya isteri tercinta. "Unhh... Ichigo, cepat masukkan..." Rukia mengangkat pinggulnya tidak sabar.

Ichigo menggunakan kedua sikunya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpit wanitanya lagi. "Kau ingin ini sayang?" ia memasukkan sedikit miliknya sebelum menariknya keluar lagi, "Kau harus memohon padaku..." si pria masih menggoda dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi, memasukkan kepalanya lalu segera melepasnya lagi.

Rukia yang sudah terbakar api gairah melenguh sebal pada kelakuan mantan kekasihnya, ia mencoba menggunakan tangannya untuk meraih benda kebanggaan seorang pria dewasa, sebelum dengan reflek cepat Ichigo menggenggam pergelangannya dan menguncinya di atas kepala hitamnya. "Wah, wah, apa susahnya memohon sayang~" ia kembali digoda dengan gerakan Ichigo seperti tadi, membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain. "A-aku mohon Ichigoo~, masukkan milikmu ke dalam tubuhku dan buat aku merasakan indahnya surga dunia~"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis sebelum sekali lagi melumat bibir menawan Rukia, bersamaan dengan memasukkan miliknya dalam gua hangat pasangan hidupnya. Menggerakkannya secara perlahan sebelum menjadi liar dan keras. Jeritan wanita dalam dekapannya semakin menjadi ketika ia mulai merasakan gelombang puncaknya datang menghantam.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak cukup keras saat ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya dalam seminggu terakhir. Namun permainan belum usai, sang suami belum melepaskan hasratnya ke dalam rahim si mungil.

Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya, tanpa menarik miliknya yang masih tertanam dalam lorong hangat yang memijatnya secara lembut. Perlahan ia memiringkan tubuh Rukia, menjadikan sisi kiri sebagai tumpuan, kaki kiri yang setengah menjuntai ke lantai ditindihnya dengan kaki kanannya. Sedang kaki kanan Rukia ia letakkan di atas paha kirinya, kakinya dalam keadaan tertekuk. Kedua tangan Ichigo memegang bagian perut dan tulang ekor wanita di bawahnya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur. Desahan dan lenguhan seksi yang dikeluarkan Rukia menambah semangat pria itu untuk mempercepat tusukannya. Melihat wajah yang biasanya berwarna putih kini berubah kemerahan dan penuh peluh membuat Ichigo tak lagi bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Ru-rukiaah!" desisan pria berambut oranye dibarengi klimaksnya yang bersamaan dengan kekasih hati. Ia masih menggerakkan tubuhnya sampai dirasanya tak ada lagi yang keluar dan miliknya mulai melemas.

Perlahan ia mengeluarkan senjatanya secara perlahan, dapat dilihatnya cairan putih kental yang meluber keluar dari lorong Rukia. Ichigo menggeser kebelakang tubuh mungil dan berbaring menyamping berhadapan dengan manik ungu yang dipujanya. Direngkuhnya sosok yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya dalam pelukan hangat. Hembusan napas hangat menerpa dadanya yang telanjang dan berkeringat, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri dalam tubuhnya.

"Jadi, dengan begini aku tidak akan mendapat piyama Chappy yang tadi ya?" tanya Rukia sangat lirih.

"Tidak," jawaban singkat itu membuat Rukia semakin mempererat pelukannya, mendorong kepalanya lebih dalam pada dada bidang sang suami.

Ichigo membelai mahkota hitam yang sedikit basah oleh keringat, "Maksudku tidak untuk sekarang sayang, kita harus menabung dulu sebelum mendapatkannya."

Rukia mendongak, menatap iris cokelat penuh tanya. "Kenapa harus menabung dulu? Apakah harganya sangat mahal?" kini tatapan ungu sedikit meredup, merasa sedikit bersalah jika benar harganya yang mahal dan ia sudah bertingkah seolah berharga 10.000 yen dapat 3 potong piyama.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum singkat, dan mengecup lembut kening Rukia. "Tidak, tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang mahal jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Kurosaki Rukia merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di seluruh jagat raya ini karena telah menikahi seorang pria berambut oranye terang, yang memiliki kerutan khas di dahinya, yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah berkata tidak untuk semua keinginannya. Dan yang paling penting, semangat dan kerja keras Ichigo untuk hidup mandiri tanpa adanya campur tangan keluarga besar mereka berdua, membuatnya semakin mencintai si strawberry. Sampai mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N: **Maaf, ini cerita yang kupublish ulang karena banyak sekali kesalahan di cerita kemarin.

Dan **terima kasih banyak** untuk **Nematoda**-san! Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih! Berkat saran, masukan, dan sedikit kritik dari anda telah membuat saya sadar betapa sangatsangat tidak layak sekali fic yang dulu untuk di pajang, saya jadi malu sendiri mengingat kesalahan fatal yang saya perbuat, T_T. Kuharap ini tidak se-gaje yang lalu ya, ^^a. Jika saya melakukan kesalahan konyol seperti kemarin, jangan sungkan untuk 'memukul' saya lagi yah, hehehh.

uzumaki kuchiki, ini untukmu! Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang kemarin mereviu, =D

Jadiiii, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Apakah masih perlu dirombak ulang? Dan maaf jika 'adegan'nya kurang terasa yah, saya masih sangat amatir soalnya. m(_ _)m

Ps: sifat Rukia bisa berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil jika sudah berhubungan dengan Chappy.

**REVIEW PLEASE. . . .**


End file.
